1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates horse bits. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved design of the perch-shank piece of a horse bit. Thus, the present invention can be used to better bring the head of a horse toward the horse's chest.
2. Related Art
Numerous horse bits exist. However, unlike traditional bits (e.g., hackamore bits), the present invention works without applying pressure to the nose of a horse. While previous bits were comprised of multiple pieces, often rotatable (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,069), the present invention is made of one piece, making it highly durable and reliable. The one piece construction, in addition to the present invention's design, provides for increased control of the horse.
Unlike perch-shank devices 10′ traditionally used, the present invention is designed so that the pressure on the horse's mouthpiece draws the horse's head more up and backward an downward, giving the rider more control and the horse proper form. This is achieved by increasing the distance between the mouthpiece and the attachment of the shank to the perch by moving the shank attachment above the lower portion of the perch to which the mouthpiece directly connects. Traditional perch-shank devices 10′, because of the close relation between the mouthpiece 13′ attachment portion 6′ having central axis A′ and the attachment 16′ of the shank 4′ to the perch 12′ (below upper part 11′), exert a large amount of downward pressure on the horse's mouth pulling the horse's head more downward than backward. Therefore, traditional perch-shank devices 10′ force the rider to exert more pressure on the horse's mouth, while achieving less control over the horse than that provided by the present intention. Also, the less force placed on the horse's jaw is better for the horse. The equine industry even monitors and regulates the size by which such horse equipment may be made to avoid breaking the horse's jaw.